


The Shinies

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [12]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Male-Female Friendship, Short One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Dante's shop has many objects. Many, many objects.





	The Shinies

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "dragon."

“Dante...” Bi-colored eyes looked about the main office.  
  
“...yeah?”  
  
“You got new weapons?”  
  
He pouted at the insinuation. “Not my fault there are devils stupid enough to get themselves turned into Arms. Shitty ones at that.”  
  
Bridge, fingers. “Your gun magazines?”  
  
“Checking out the competition.”  
  
Lady pointed at the bookshelf. “All the car manuals?”  
  
“Gotta keep that clunker running somehow.”  
  
“Guess the cookbooks are in case the pizzerias are closed.”  
  
“Hey, even I like to eat something different occasionally.”  
  
She stared flatly. “Hoarder.”  
  
He narrowed eyes back. “Collector.”  
  
“It’s a hoard!” A gesture at the decorating skulls.  
  
“It’s a collection!”


End file.
